


A Silver Lining

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Tonks meets Quidditch star Angelina Johnson at Order headquarters.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Nymphadora Tonks





	A Silver Lining

"Blimey, you're Angelina Johnson, aren't you?"

The words have left Tonks' mouth before she has a chance to stop herself. Her face and hair both turn bright scarlet, and in her haste to turn away, she nearly knocks over the umbrella stand in the entryway to Number 12, Grimmauld Place...again. She doesn't, though, and she thanks Merlin for small miracles.

"Wait. I didn't get your name."

Angelina's gentle voice stops Tonks dead in her tracks, and she slowly turns back around. She has to crane her neck slightly to look up at the other witch, but she doesn't mind. She would do anything to keep looking into those deep brown eyes she's always admired from afar.

"Tonks," she blurts out at last. "Nymphadora Tonks, really, but I prefer Tonks." Her gaze falls to the broomstick in Angelina's hands. She thinks she recognizes the latest Firebolt model, and she eyes it appreciatively. Angelina notices.

"Do you play?" Angelina asks, shifting her broomstick between her hands like she has some pent up energy she needs to let out.

Tonks' eyes widen and she takes a step back. "What, Quidditch? No, no. _Merlin_ , no. I cause enough damage with both feet firmly on the ground." She laughs nervously and runs her fingers through her still-red hair.

Angelina gives her a lopsided grin, and Tonks' heart beats a little faster. "Fair enough. Fancy giving me a tour, then? This is my first time at headquarters."

"Of-of course." Tonks is flustered now, and her hair is rapidly changing to a deep violet color.

"I like your hair," Angelina remarks, looking sideways at Tonks.

Tonks tugs at a strand and wonders at this gorgeous, famous Quidditch player talking to her like _she's_ the interesting one. "Thanks."

"It's so cool that you can change it," Angelina whispers, stretching her hands towards Tonks, who automatically steps away. Angelina grimaces. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay, I just... I'm used to people making fun of me for it. At Hogwarts, kids used to try and pull my hair."

Angelina looks so stricken that Tonks feels compelled to change the subject as she leads the way through the salient rooms of the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Despite being several years older, and a Hufflepuff to Angelina's Gryffindor, Tonks finds herself enjoying Angelina's company. When the tour concludes, she asks about Angelina's next match, and the Quidditch star invites her to the next home game with a wink and a smile.

Tonks' hair and face immediately become red again. "I'd like that," she mumbles. "I want to spend more time with you."

"It's a date, then, Tonks," Angelina declares, slinging an arm around her.

Word travels fast; soon everyone in the Order seems to know about Tonks' date. She withstands the teasing, however, knowing it's all in good fun. For the first time in a long time, people are focusing on something other than her clumsiness or Metamorphmagus abilities, and she feels like she's found a silver lining in fighting this war.


End file.
